Apart From My Selection
by BookDragon26
Summary: A spin-off of Kiera Cass's series The Selection. Kurt Hummel, Burts first-born son and future king of Illéa, is having a Selection. Fifteen girls will be coming to the palace and Kurt will have to pick one to be his bride. Every guy's dream, right? Wrong. The prince feels trapped inside himself and only finds freedom with a newly recruited, and very handsome, guard named Blaine.
1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note: **

Hey, hi, hello. (this is off to a great start, isn't it)

Basically, I just wanted to say (as I mentioned in the summary) this story is a crossover between Kiera Cass's fantastic series, The Selection, and the TV show Glee.

I've been writing for a while, but have only ever let a select group of people read it and now I've decided to put my writing out there for whoever wants to read it (Yay for feeling terrified!).

Anyways, I guess I'm supposed to thank you for reading this, but I'm not really sure why. I mean, I get that you're taking the time to read my material but I'm the one doing all this work to make it enjoyable. Shouldn't you be thanking me?

Sorry, I don't want to seem like an arrogant brat. I'm just expressing how I feel in a slightly sarcastic way.

Right, so, um… let's get to it!

P.S. I know the original series has 35 girls, but I only got 10 from Glee and I didn't want to make up 25 names for other girls so this selection has 15.

**Disclaimer: I own nothing**

Chapter 1

Kurt shifted in his seat and let out a shaky breath. It was happening. No more avoiding it.

"Rachel Berry!" The announcer read the names as they appeared on the screen along with a picture, their cast, and hobbies.

'Rachel', as the announcer called her, looked like a nice girl. Fairly attractive. She just wasn't the kind of person Kurt was looking for - none of them would be and he knew it.

"Santana Lopez" Was the name shouted into the microphone next followed by Tina Cohen-chang, Quinn Fabray, Brittney Pierce, Mercedes Jones, Sugar Motta, Lauren Zizes, Marley Rose, Jane Hayward, Priscilla Stone, Rosemary Mcbride, Zoe Page, Whitney Chambers, and finally, Mallory Burns.

Fifteen girls. Fifteen pretty, interesting, seemingly nice girls who Kurt could never fall in love with.

"Hey, dude," Finn, Kurt's younger brother, leaned over next to him to whisper, "That Rachel chick was hot. You're so lucky."

_Lucky,_ Kurt thought. "Tell you what," he whispered back through his smile he had plastered on - you never know when the camera could be on you - "if she's not the one for me, you can take a shot."

"Awesome!" Finn moved back into an upright position and Kurt glanced over at their father, King Burt Hummel. He looked so… excited. Maybe he was hoping Kurt would meet 'the perfect girl for him' just like he had at his own selection.

"Okay," the prince muttered to himself, "you can do this. Do it for him. Do it for the kingdom." Burt noticed his son looking at him and smiled over proudly. Kurt imagined his mother sitting on the throne nobody bothered to move that rested next to his father's. He knew her face would be shining just as brightly, or brighter than his father's.

"And for her. Especially for her."

Blaine, his mother Pam, his father Devon, and his little sister Penny all crowded around the small TV in their living room. The Anderson family didn't actually have someone enter into The Selection - no one was eligible - nonetheless, this was the most exciting thing to happen in Illéa in a long time.

"Blainey!" Penny exclaimed while bouncing on her brother's lap.

"Yes, Penny-bo-bennie?"

She turned around and placed her small hands on either side of his face. "I'm. So. EXCITED!"

Blaine, or 'Blainey' as she liked to call him, laughed. "Excited? Whatever could you be excited for? I don't remember anything exciting happening today."

"Ugh!" she sassed. "Do I really have to explain this to you again? Today is the day they announce the girls that are going to live at the place and they will each fight for the adormitation of Prince Kurt."

"Adormitation? Do you mean adoration?"

She thought for a second before answering, "Yeah, what you said." She twisted back around to face the TV, still shaking with excitement.

Blaine, however, was not thinking about the _girls _who got to go to the palace, but rather the _boy_ they were going there for. Prince Kurt Elizabeth Hummel.

Blaine had been seeing him on TV for as long as he could remember, being only a year older than him. He had always had this strange feeling whenever the camera pointed to him. It wasn't until recent years of this life that he realized he was attracted to Prince Kurt.

Blaine's two best friends in the world, Marley Rose and Nicholas Duval, were the only two people he ever told, which is why when Marley's mother wanted her to enter a submission into The Selection, she tried to get out of it.

"_It'd just be too weird, knowing that you like him. It'd make me feel awful"_ she had told him. But in the end, Blaine convinced her. She was, after all, in a lower caste than his family and if she got in, or better yet, married Kurt, it would help her family so much. Besides, it was only a crush.

The Andersons all listened to the announcer call name after name while the screen split to show both the girls applications and Prince Kurt.

Blaine's eyes opened a little wider. It had been a while since he had made an appearance, but he looked better than ever. He had a blue suit jacket on that had a slightly darker shade of blue swirling into an intricate design, pants to match it, and a deep purple button-up underneath. All of which hugged his perfectly toned body in just the right way.

After some more names were called, the name 'Marley Rose' was announced, causing Penny to scream, Blaine's jaw to drop, and Mr. and Mrs. Anderson to smile and clap - Marley was a beloved friend to each of the Andersons (meaning Penny absolutely loves her!).

"Man," Devon shook his head, "I'm happy for the girl but I still had hope that I could convince her to marry my knucklehead of a son," he said like Blaine wasn't in the room, even as he looked directly at him.

Blaine laughed. "Sorry to disappoint, but we're still friends, dad. Just. Friends."


	2. Chapter 2

**Author's Note: **

**Hey, y'all, I'm back!**

**So I don't really have much to say about my story other than a warning that I want to give you. I am literally just making this up as I go along so what happens next will be a surprise even to me... so let's hope this turns out good. **

**With that out of the way, I wanted to mention something that I think is really important. I don't know if any of you follow Adam Lambert on Instagram and he recently posted about how the country of Brunei has started stoning gay people to death. That makes me absolutely sick. I know if you're reading this it's probably just for fun so you may be surprised by me bringing this up but I think it's very important for people to be aware so I want to spread that awareness in any way I can. I recommend you go look at his post. **

**That being said, I hope you enjoy the story!**

Chapter Two

Blaine, being the dapper young man that he is, jogged to town square as soon as all the named were announced to buy a flower for Marley. He didn't make much money as a waiter, but he was able to buy a beautiful (and not at all a play on her last name) rose.

Once he knocked, it didn't take long for Millie, otherwise known as Mrs. Rose, to answer the door.

"Blaine!" she exclaimed with obvious pride and excitement, "Did you hear? My Marley is going to the palace!" She was absolutely beaming.

The young man mirrored her smile and gave her a one-armed hug. "I did hear. That's why I brought these." He presented two roses, which he had previously been hiding behind his back. "One for you, and one for Marley."

"Blaine, you didn't have to."

"I wanted to." Millie pulled him into another bone-crushing hug.

Then Marley called from the kitchen, "Blaine? Is that you?" A second later she appeared out from behind the wall that isolated the kitchen.

"Congratulations," he cheered and held out the remaining flower.

"Blaine-"

"I know I didn't have to. It was my pleasure." He stuck his gift behind her ear and wrapped her in a hug. "You're just like your mother. Can't a guy buy flowers for someone anymore without being scolded?"

She pulled away and held him at arm's length. "Blaine.." she repeated.

"Hey," he looked directly into her eyes, 'it's fine, really."

Sighing, she pulled him close again. "Thank you."

"For what?"

"Everything."

Kurt stood at his closet when a knock came at his door. "Kurt?"

Without asking who was there or turning around he called, "Come in, dad."

"Hey, kid," the king strode into his son's bedroom and looked out at the gardens through the glass doors which opened onto a balcony. "You know, tomorrow the girls will be arriving." Kurt's answer was muffled by the stacks of clothes he was rummaging through. Burt continued anyway. "Listen… uh, Kurt? Why don't you come sit on the bed with me?" After setting a few shirts aside for later he obliged.

"What exactly- nevermind. I've learned it's best to not get involved when it comes to you and fashion. Bad things happen."

"Oh, come on," Kurt said, "I'm not _that _bad."

"You threatened to disown me after I suggested you wear flannel."

"Is this what you came in here to talk about?"

Burt laughed. "No, no it's not." He put his hand on his son's shoulder. "I just wanted to talk to you before all the craziness starts. I'm really proud of you, Kurt. You're going to make an excellent king. And I'll be there to help you if you need it."

Kurt wiped at his eyes and wrapped his arms around his father's neck. "Thank you. I love you, dad."

"I love you too."

Marley was the first to arrive at the airport. She would be traveling to the palace with three of the other selected girls and she was waiting for them to get there.

"Hello!" a cheery voice half-shouted from behind her, causing her to jump and spin around. A girl who she recognized as Rachel Berry, a two, stood behind her. She opened her mouth to greet her but Rachel seemingly never ran out of words.

"I'm Rachel Berry as I'm sure you already know. I want to wish you good luck in the competition, I mean, not to be prideful or anything, but I think I was pretty much destined to be a queen. I have all the right qualifications. I'm a leader, I know how to take charge but not in a bossy way. I am not bossy, no matter what anyone tells you, I'm just assertive which is very important when you're running a country. It creates stability, don't you think?"

Marley blinked. "Uh…"

"You see? That's what I'm talking about right there. I'm sure you're a great person and all, but you don't seem to have a way with words. Well I do. Anyways, I didn't catch your name. I was planning on learning all I could about the other selected girls but seeing as my name was the first one called, I was too busy celebrating."

"Marley," said Marley. "My name is Marley."

"Well, Marley," Rachel said without missing a beat, "I think you and I are going to be good friends. You're a great listener."

The other two girls, Lauren Zizes who was a five and Santana Lopez, a two, appeared a short time later and they all boarded the plane. Rachel talked to Marley the entire time and Santana looked like she wanted to hit her with the bottle of champagne she took from a cart full of refreshments while Lauren sat by herself with her earbuds in.

Upon arrival, all four girls got off the plane and climbed into a car. On the drive up to the palace, the road was lined with ecstatic fans, most of which holding up signs encouraging their favorite contestant.

"Isn't that kind weird?" Marley asked to no one in particular.

Rachel - Of course - was the one to answer. "What's weird?"

"All these people," Marley responded, gesturing out the window, "here with posters supporting one of the selected girls. They hardly know anything about us and they've already chosen a favorite."

"That's because they're shallow," Lauren said. It was the first time the other girls had heard her talk. "They already have favorites because they already know our castes. Those in a lower caste will adore the lower caste girls because they see them as an inspiration. And those who are closer to the top will praise two's and three's because they think having five or a seven on the throne would be disgraceful."

For the rest of the car ride, everyone was silent.

Kurt watched from his balcony, which allowed him to see the whole palace grounds, as a group of cars pulled up. _This is it, _he thought, _spread throughout those cars are fifteen girls, one of which I will choose to be my bride._


	3. Chapter 3

**Authors Note: **

**First off, I need to apologize. My goal was to post a new chapter every Saturday but the past little while has been so crazy that I've barely had any time to write! **

**With the end of the school year coming up, I have a ton to do, but I've already started on chapter number four (spoiler alert: Kurt and Blaine finally meet!) so hopefully, I can have that finished by the end of this week. **

**I hope you enjoy this chapter! **

**P.S. When reading through my past chapters, a friend told me that the breaks that I put in there weren't showing up so I'm trying something different and hopefully I fixed that problem. **

**Disclaimer: I own nothing. **

Chapter Three

The sun shone into Kurt's bedroom, causing him to wake. He quickly got out of bed and began his extensive moisturizing routine, then doing everything else he needed to be ready for the day. Getting dressed, styling his hair into a perfect coif, and things like that.

Kurt made his way to the Great Room where he found Silvia-the person tasked with teaching and watching over the Selected during their stay-speaking to the girls. He waited politely for her to finish before making himself known.

"Good morning, Silvia." He smiled brightly at her then turned to the large group of girls. He could tell they were trying to make good impressions by the way they straightened their backs and flipped their hair. "Ladies." He nodded in their direction, earning him a small chorus of giggles.

"Silvia," Kurt continued, "would you mind if I introduced myself?"

"Of course not, Your Highness." Silvia retreated into the background.

"Thank you. If you wouldn't mind, ladies, I'm going to meet with you one at a time to chat for a bit. Then, I promise we can all get to breakfast." The idea of talking one on one with him made some of the girls fidget nervously while others emitted confidence.

Kurt strode up to the girl closest to him and lead her over to a pair of couches where they sat across from one another. Kurt leaned in to read the little silver tag pinned to her dress, displaying her name. "Quinn?"

"Yes, Your Majesty?" She smiled as she spoke, making it obvious that she was used to attention. She didn't seem rude though.

"Tell me about yourself." They chatted for a few minutes more and then the process started all over again.

After meeting with everyone, Kurt dismissed everyone to move on into the Dining Room except for two girls. "Sugar and Whitney, would you please stay back for a bit?"

* * *

Kurt entered the Dining Room alone. He felt bad for sending two girls home after barely giving them a chance, but the main goal of The Selection, despite what people will tell you, is to create drama. _Something_ had to be done to distract the subjects of Illéa. The Rebels were growing more and more anxious, rowdy, and dangerous.

And so, Kurt played the part he was born into and built himself, and his life, into what it needed to be. Besides, Sugar seemed pretty stuck up from what he could tell so far and Whitney was positively generic.

Approaching the table, Kurt took a seat at the left-hand side of his father. "Who'd you send home?" the king whispered in his ear. Honestly, Kurt thought that Burt could almost enjoy gossip more than he did.

"Sugar Motta and Whitney Chambers."

"Reasons?" Kurt almost laughed at the fact that he and his father-both royals-were conversing in hushed tones at the dining table with thirteen girls watching.

"One was too full of herself and the other too dull."

"Ooh," the king laughed, "good call. I already have you, I don't need another person living in my house who could just on and on about themselves."

Kurt gave his father the sassiest glare known to man. Burt laughed and Kurt eventually let up. He knew he was only joking.

"You know, Kurt," Burt paused to take a bite of his breakfast, "as much as I would love to sit here and talk to you all day, I'm sure our guests would love some attention." Kurt nodded.

"Ladies," Kurt stood and called to the room at large, "I hope you are all enjoying your time at the palace. Though just as all of you, I have a family and I know I would miss them terribly if I were in your place, so I invite you all to write letters home and I will see to it that they are all sent in a timely manner." Everyone smiled excitedly. Kurt moved to sit again, then hesitated. "One more thing." The room went silent. "Marley," she froze. "Would you be willing to accompany me for a walk this afternoon?"

All head turned to the brunette as she sat there flabbergasted. Rachel elbowed her in the ribs. "Say yes," she squealed.

"Yes, um, of course, Your Highness," Marley said. Kurt smiled at her and sat back down.

"Why her?" Burt, once again, spoke only so his son could hear him.

"I don't really know," Kurt admitted. "I just had the feeling that she's a good person to keep around."

"Hmn." Burt said, then returned to his meal.

* * *

Marley sat at the desk in her room for the time being. She was writing a letter to her mom, ensuring her that she's okay, telling her how beautiful the palace is, and saying how much she misses her.

Kate, one of Marley's maids knocked before entering. Kate, who maybe a year or two younger than Marley, was pretty in a simple, natural sort of way. It was impossible to tell how long her straw-colored hair was because on the bun she always had it pulled up into. She had a slender face and kind brown eyes.

Kate had a warm presence and was innocent in a way that made you want to protect her. All in all, Kate was light.

"Miss," she said, smiling, "Prince Kurt will be here to pick you up soon. We need to start getting you ready." Kate looked as if she might giggle, but was able to compose herself.

"You seem more excited than me," Marley laughed.

kate walked over to the closet on the far side of the room and pulled out two dresses. One was yellow with a sweetheart neckline and a flowy skirt the cascaded to the floor while the other was more of a ball gown in midnight blue and shimmered when it moved. "It's an important event," she replied. "The whole kingdom will be talking about it for weeks! Now, which dress do you like better?" She held up the two options.

"Yellow," Marley, almost instantaneously, said.

Kate smiled. "It does seem very you, doesn't it?"

* * *

A knock came at the door as Kurt paced around his room. "Come in," he called. Finn poked his head in the door.

"Hey," Finn chimed, "what's up? Why are you pacing around so much?"

"Because I'm stressed, Finn," Kurt snapped.

"Woah, dude, calm down."

Kurt spun around to face his brother. "Don't you _ever_ tell me to calm down. It just riles me up even more and that is not good for my skin."

"Kurt," Finn crossed the room and put his hand on Kurt's shoulder, "you have nothing to worry about. Now go before you're late. My advice, don't keep her waiting." With that Finn left the room.

Kurt did one last check in the mirror then headed out to Marley's room… after getting directions from a maid who told him which room that was.

* * *

Kurt only had to knock once before an eager maid opened the door. "Your Highness, come in" She bowed and pushed the door open a little wider. "Marley is just getting her shoes on."

"Thank you." Kurt stepped inside and noticed Marley walking towards the door in a bright, yet simple, yellow dress. _How fitting_, he thought. She curtsied and took his arm which he had extended for her. "Shall we?"

The two headed down the hall, Kurt leading the way around the castle with no plan as to where they were going. He was so lost in thought that he had forgotten to start a conversation and was startled when she spoke.

"Your Majesty," she whispered like she was asking permission to address him.

"Yes?"

"How do you feel about The Selection?"

Kurt blinked. Out of all the things he expected her to say, he'd never imagined that. "How do I feel about it? I, um…"

"Oh," Marley quickly interjected, "I'm sorry. That probably wasn't appropriate of me to ask."

"It's okay," Kurt reassured her, though he didn't show any signs of answering her question.

Soon they moved on to easier topics and found out that they share a common love for music. They laughed and talked, arguing about who was the better artist, Katy Perry or Lady Gaga.

"Are you crazy?" Kurt exclaimed, "Lady Gaga is legendary!"

"She's just a bit… out there, you know? And Katy Perry has amazing music! Much better than Lady Gaga."

Kurt scoffed. "Marley-" He was interrupted by a stone crashing through the window next to them. Kurt screamed, jumping away and Marley ducked down, covering her head with her arms.

"Kurt…" Marley looked at him with fearful eyes.

"Come on," Kurt said, quickly grabbing her wrist and speeding through the halls.

"What's happening?" Marley shouted from behind him. They could hear more crashes and thumps as rocks were hurled at the castle. Guards rush around them, making their way outside.

"Rebels," Kurt said. "They're attacking the palace."

* * *

Marley and Kurt made it into the Safe Room-a room with multiple hidden entrances for the Royals to hide when their safety was threatened-where they found Finn, Burt, and the other selected girls.

The girls were scattered around the room, either in small groups or on their own, each in their own state of panic. There was also a guard at posted each entrance in case anyone came down who wasn't supposed to.

A physician wandered around the space, checking up on everyone. Fortunately, it appeared that no one had been physically hurt.

"Marley," said Kurt, "I need to go talk to my-" he stop when he turned to look at her. Little shards of glass stuck out from her arms, tiny trails of blood making paths down to her wrists started at each one. He looked down at his own hand which had held on to her while they ran and found spots of it had been stained scarlet by her blood. How did he not see it before?

"It's really not a big deal, Kurt-"

"No. You need a doctor." He lead her over to the closest chair and pushed his way around people to get someone to help her.

As the fragments of the broken window were pulled from Marley's arm, Kurt found himself feeling squeamish and after she insisted for the third time that he didn't have to sit with her, he made his way around the room to check on the other girls. Each time he spoke to them he let them know that they were allowed to leave the palace and the Selection if they didn't feel safe there.

Three girls accepted. Tomorrow Tina, Jane, and Mallory would be going home.

After three hours of being locked in the Safe Room, one of the most trusted guards at the palace, Officer Anderson, gave them the clear.

"Cooper," Kurt called, "I need a full report of everything that happened tonight."

"Of course," Cooper replied. "But, Kurt, I have to warn you. It isn't good."

* * *

Kurt had stayed up the entire night talking to Cooper and other guards, going over watch schedules, and assessing the damage that had been done. Thankfully, no one had been killed, but there were some who would have to stay off-duty for a while to heal.

"Kurt?" Kurt's dad opened the door and slid into the room.

Kurt glanced up for a moment. "Hey, dad."

"What are you doing? Have you been awake since last night?" Kurt didn't answer the second question, though he didn't need to. Burt knew his son and he could tell how tired he was. He could also see that Kurt found whatever he was doing to be very important.

"Dad... this isn't good." Kurt looked away from the papers scattered across his desk and instead stared at the wall, a look of contemplation clear on his face. "The Rebels have never actually gotten _inside_. They're getting smarter, angrier. And now we have thirteen- soon to be ten- girls here to protect as well."

Burt smiled. It was true, bad things were definitely coming and happening currently, but Kurt was genuinely concerned about not only his family but a group of girls he's barely had the chance to get to know. He was going to be a great king. "Well, what do you suggest we do about it?"

Kurt didn't have to think, obviously he had been doing plenty of that and had already come up with a plan. "We need more guards," he stated. "From what I've gathered, there seems to be gaps in shifts where, if someone were to chart, they could easily figure out when they had an opening. That's how they were able to get so close."

Burt was impressed. "Show me."

Kurt rummaged through papers until he pulled out the two he was looking for. "The largest time gap happens here." He pointed to a stop on a map which he had circled in red. Other places were circled in blue, signifying that they also had were areas to be concerned about but apparently not as pressing as the one in red.

Burt put a hand on his son's shoulder. "Okay, Kurt. You say we need to get more guards, then that's what we're gonna do."

* * *

Every newspaper in the kingdom was filled with articles about The Rebels attack on the palace and all of them said the same thing: Marley got hurt.

Some of them, Blaine hoped, were exaggerations, but it was clear that _something_ happened and she was close to it. That was not something either Blaine or Nick was okay with.

The two of them sat talking in front of Blaine's house. "Blaine," Nick said, "I've... heard rumors."

"What kind of rumors?" Blaine questioned.

"Well, they say that the palace is recruiting new guards. I'm- I'm thinking I'm gonna go."

Blaine turned his head to look at Nick. "Really?"

"Yeah. I mean, my family could use the money and, well-"

"You could help protect Marley." Blaine finished for him. They sat in silence for a few moments. For while now Blaine had known about Nick's feelings for Marley which is why his decision didn't surprise him. Blaine only hoped neither of his friends would get hurt.

"You know what?" Blaine had a determined look in his eyes. "If the rumors are true, I'm going with you. Nick, we are going to the palace."


	4. Chapter 4

**Author's Note: **

**And the cycle continues. You know, the one where I apologize for being late and then posts my next chapter late... Sorry. **

**I promise I really am trying!**

**Anyways, I hope you enjoy this chapter! **

**(P.s. if you like this story but are getting annoyed about my inability to post chapters on time, please hold on! Now that summer has started I can write way more often! Plus, Klaine is meeting in this chapter. Things are just getting good.) **

**Disclaimer: I own nothing **

Chapter Four

Two years. It had been two entire years since Blaine had seen his older brother. So, with Nick at his side, he searched the sea of young men surrounding him. That is until a loud and cheery voice sounded from behind him, causing both boys to jump.

"Blainers!" Cooper hugged Blaine so tight he thought his ribs might break.

"Hey, Cooper! It's been forever since I last saw you! What have you been up to?"

"Oh, you know," Cooper said casually, "just single-handedly saving the entire kingdom."

Cooper hadn't changed a bit. He was still the goofball big brother that Blaine had grown up with. Always joking, making himself seem a bit big-headed when in reality he was a real sweetheart.

"Still very humble, I see." Nick hadn't spoken until just then and because of his silence Copper hadn't noticed him.

"Nick?" Growing up, Cooper spent more time with Blaine, Nick, and Marley than he did with anyone his own age. They even started their own club, though no one knew what the purpose of the club was. Regardless, they made a lot of good memories. "Little, tiny, baby Nick? What happened to you? You look so… grown up. You've even passed up Blaine."

"That's not very hard to do."

"Hey!" Blaine protested while Cooper and Nick laughed.

"Aw, come on," -Copper slung an arm around either one of them- "we love you, you short little stack of pancakes."

Just then, King Burt stepped through the great palace doors and onto the grass where the boys were gathered.

"Oh, that's my cue." Cooper released his grip on his brother's and friend's shoulders. "I have to go stand next to the king and look all authoritative," he said, making a face. He took his place, standing slightly behind the king on his left side. Almost immediately his stature changed. He was straight-backed, broad-shouldered, and had a stoic face.

_Maybe he changed more than I thought… _Blaine thought.

As if sensing his worry, Cooper sent Blaine a subtle wink and a small smile. Still, it was almost frightening how quickly he could make the switch.

King Burt finished his little speech, at the end introducing his commanding officers, then dismissed them to settle in. Cooper and the other high-ranking guards lead them through a maze of corridors and into the guards quarters, a long hallway with rows of identical white doors lining either side. A small plaque displayed the name of the occupants of the room on each one. Nick and Blaine looked at dozens of names (Sterling, Montgomery, Puckerman, Chang, ect.), before finding their own. They were surprised to find they were roommates.

Suddenly, Cooper was behind them once again.

"Ah!" they both exclaimed. Cooper, of course, found their outburst very amusing.

"How do you do that?" Nick said, smacking him in the arm.

"I have my ways. Which is also how I got you two knuckleheads in the same room. You're welcome." Cooper pushed open the door and all three boys stepped inside. "Welcome to your new home."

The room was quaint but practical. Each side of the room was an exact copy of the other. A bed which frame had drawers in the bottom, making it a bed-dresser combo. There were a few shelves on either side and each person had their own small desk.

"Well this is homey," Nick said sarcastically, dropping onto one of the beds.

"You get used to it," Cooper said. "Now, come on, I've got a surprise for you two." Blaine and Nick exchanged a look. "Oh, don't be like that. This isn't like that time with the lobsters. You'll like this, I promise."

Together the trio strode through the halls. Blaine got dizzy just trying to remember all the twists and turns. How did Cooper keep track of where they were?

Soon they arrived at their apparent destination. They stood there for a minute before Nick broke the silence.

"Is there something special about this door?"

"Just wait." As if on cue, the door swung open and groups of girls shuffled out. Last, Marley stepped into the hall.

"Marley!" Nick exclaimed joyfully. She turned, noticing them for the first time and the madness began. Squealing, hugging, laughing, and more hugging broke out between the group. You'd think they'd been apart for years rather than weeks.

"What are you doing here?" Marley asked.

"We joined the royal guard. After the attack…" Blaine trailed off. "We heard a lot of terrible things, Marley. Are you okay?"

"Oh, that," Marley said, waving a dismissive hand. "Most of those reports are exaggerations. A rock was thrown through a window I was next to and I got cut by some glass."She rolled up the sleeve of her dress to reveal her arm, wrapped in a bandage.

"Oh my…" Nick gently grabbed her wrist to examine the bandages. "Marley,"-he looked into her eyes now- "this is not going to happen again. I won't let them hurt you." he had a protective and almost… dangerous air to him. Marley looked a little taken back.

"Nick, are you okay?" Blaine put a hand on his friend's shoulder.

"Yeah, I just need to cool down." with that Nick headed back down the way they came from. Blaine and Marley looked at each other, both sharing an expression of concern.

"Don't worry about it too much," Cooper said. "I'm sure he's just stressed. Joining the royal guard is something that is life-changing." Cooper looked sad as he said it, then shook himself out of his thoughts- whatever they were-and shot them a signature Cooper smile. "Come on, Blaine. We better let Marley catch up with the others."

* * *

Marley watched her life-long best friends walk away. "Oh, Nick," she whispered to herself. "I'm sorry." Then she turned to catch up to Rachel.

* * *

On the walk back to their rooms Blaine had started to ask Cooper about what had just happened with Nick, but the conversation was quickly brushed aside by his older brother. "So how is everyone at home?" Cooper inquired. Blaine knew he was genuinely interested in the answer but he couldn't help but wonder if was also trying to avoid talking about Nick.

"Everyone's doing good," Blaine stated, eyeing Cooper. "Mom's still working at the restaurant on the weekends, sewing during the week while dad is at work. She's started to teach Penny some sewing too."

"My little Pen-Pal is sewing? No way! She's too young! What is she, like three?" 'Pen-Pal was the nickname Cooper had been calling Penny for as long as either of them could remember. It had nothing to do with them writing letters to one another, though Copper did have a small collection of pictures she'd sent him taped above his bed, he just called her that because she was his 'pal' and her name was Penny. Maybe not the most creative nickname, but she loved it.

"She's eight, Cooper." Blaine shook his head in pretend disappointment. He knew Cooper knows how old their baby sister is. "Oh! You know the cutest thing? Sometimes when watching the news we see you on the TV and she practically combusts with joy."

Cooper grinned. "I would love to see that." As they reached Blaine's door, his smile faltered. "Blaine… I love this job. It's honorable and I've met a lot of good people here, but, before today, I hadn't seen you for two years. It takes sacrifice is all I'm saying. Goodnight, Blaine." Cooper hugged his brother then left without another word.

* * *

That night Blaine was restless. Earlier, after Cooper left, Nick came into their room, dropped onto his bed and fell asleep almost instantly. But Blaine was not having the same luck.

After shifting into a new position once again, Blaine figured he wasn't falling asleep anytime soon. He sighed and threw off the covers then made his way to the door. Blaine started walking aimlessly around, unable to stop recounting the day's events.

What Cooper had said was really bothering him. _It takes sacrifice is all I'm saying. _What did he mean? Of course, being a part of the royal guard took sacrifice. Heaven only knows how long it will be until he gets to see his family again! _That _was going to be awful. Maybe worse than he could know until he actually feels the hollowness of not having them near. Was that what Cooper was referring to?

And he was worried about Nick. Watching Marley throughout the Selection...It would be hard for him. Blaine hated to see the people he cared about hurting.

Blaine then realized he hadn't been paying any attention to where he was going and found himself in front of a beautiful glass door that leads out into the palace gardens. He suddenly felt constricted by the walls around him and was filled with a longing to get _out._

He threw the door open and practically ran into the crisp air. Breathing felt like freedom.

Blaine continued deeper into the garden, lush with trees so thick that eventually, he could not see the door he had come through. It felt so private like a secret little world. Most of all, it was peaceful. The scent of flowers and freshly-cut grass, the quiet chorus of crickets that could not be seen, the pale moonlight shining in broken patterns on the ground as it was obstructed by the tall trees that stretched to the stars.

_Penny would love this place, _Blaine thought which made him smile. He could see a small clearing up ahead and made his way to it. Just as he reached the edge, he froze.

Prince Kurt Hummel, _the _Prince Kurt Hummel was sitting on an elegant stone bench in that clearing. He looked… lovely. Blaine wished he hadn't noticed just how lovely.

"Oh! Your Highness," Blaine rushed out, dropping into a bow. "I'm so sorry! I didn't expect to find anyone here, especially not you! I mean, I guess it's your castle so you can go wherever you want-"

"Woah! Slow down there!" The Prince waved his hands in the air. "You'll run out of oxygen and I am _not _prepared to drag you all the way back inside." Blaine sucked in a breath and laughed a little. When he looked at Prince Kurt again, he was giving him a strange look. "What are you doing out here anyway? I would be concerned you were going to kidnap me if I hadn't seen you earlier talking to Cooper."

"Oh, um," Blaine started. He wasn't sure it was appropriate to share his personal worries with a prince of Illéa, especially not while in his pajamas. "I couldn't sleep so I decided to take a walk and somehow ended up here." He swept his eyes across the foliage surrounding them. "It's beautiful, by the way. I feel like I'm walking through a fairytale."

Kurt made a sound that resembled a scoff. "Fairytale," he muttered. Now it was Blaine's turn to give a strange look, though the other boy was no longer looking at him. He seemed to have found something very interesting about a tree to his right.

It wasn't until that moment that Blaine had wondered _why_ the prince was out here in the middle of the night. Maybe he too liked to go outside when something was bothering him. But _what_, if anything, was causing him such distress.

They were both silent for a bit and Blaine started to get uncomfortable. "Man, I'm starting to wish I was here to kidnap you." After Blaine said it he immediately regretted it. "Wait, no! That's not what I meant! I just mean it's uncomfortably quiet and if I were kidnapping you, I wouldn't really have to say anything and I well-" Blaine stopped talking abruptly. Kurt was laughing. Genuinely laughing. Blaine gazed at the prince, head tilted slightly to the side.

"What?" Kurt asked, noticing Blaine's stare.

"Oh, um," Blaine fumbled as he realized that not only was he staring but Kurt had caught him in the act. "I'm sorry, Your Highness. It's just- your smile. It was… different."

"What do you mean?"

"Well-and I don't mean to speak of things that are none of my business-" He put his hands up in a defensive manner. "But I've seen you on TV for as long as I can remember, and you always have the same smile on your face. A smile for the camera. I'm starting to think that's all it is. When you laughed just now, it felt real. Genuine." They both fell silent for a moment.

"No one has ever said that to me before," Kurt whispered.

"I'm sorry," Baine spoke quickly, "I really didn't-"

"I'm not getting mad at you," Kurt interjected. He turned his head away and was, once again, quiet.

Blaine walked over to the bench Kurt was sitting on. "May I?" he asked. Kurt gestured for him to sit. Blaine sat and chose his next words carefully. "Look, I'm sure there are so many people you can talk to, but most of them are relying on you for something. You are going to be king, after all." Blaine laughed half-heartedly. " But _I _am just a regular guy. I don't expect anything from you. Anyway, my point of all this is that if you ever wanted to talk, I'm willing to listen."

"I, um, thank you…"

"Blaine."

"Thank you, Blaine."

"Well," Blaine stood up. "It's getting late. Shall we?" Together they walked back to the palace and shortly parted ways.

"Goodnight, Blaine."

"Goodnight, Your Highness."

"Oh, please," Kurt waved a dismissive hand. "No need for such formal titles."

Blaine smiled. "Well then, goodnight, Kurt."

When Blaine got back to his room he fell onto his bed, still smiling. _Oh no, _he thought.

* * *

Kurt's stomach had been doing flips the whole way back to his room, ever since Blaine had smiled as he wished him goodnight. "Oh no. You can't do this, Kurt," he told himself. "Don't start to like him. Please."


	5. Chapter 5

Author's Note:

I'm not even going to apologize anymore. It's just getting redundant.

Also, I am aware that this chapter is very short. This is less of important things that tie into the plot and more of a promise that I will eventually finish and that I'm still working on it even though it's been forever since I last posted.

Thanks for reading! Hope you enjoy!

Disclaimer: I own nothing

Chapter Five

This was starting to become a very serious problem.

A week had passed since he met Blaine, and though they had spoken only twice since then (yes, he was counting), Kurt could not stop thinking about him. Though it's not exactly as if watching him from his balcony as the guards trained in the yard was really making an effort to stop. It also didn't help that Blaine was-NOT handsome! Nope. Not handsome at all.

What am I doing, Kurt thought. A valid question, really. He was, after all, in the middle of a Selection. You know, that thing that's used to determine the future queen of Illéa and his bride. In fact, he should probably-

Blaine took his shirt off.

Hot Damn.

"Yeah," the Prince whispered. "Not handsome at all."

He didn't know how long he had been watching. Minutes? Hours? It couldn't be hours, right? However long it was Kurt found it a little hard to care. So he lingered a little longer and instantly wished he hadn't.

Blaine glanced up and noticed his gaze, his face softened into an adorable smile as he waved up at him. Kurt felt his cheeks burn scarlet. He waved back quickly and melted into his bedroom, off the balcony where he could no longer be seen.

Kurt found the whole situation unbelievable. His entire life he had been perfecting himself, studying, practicing to become king. Being exactly what the kingdom needed, The perfect prince. It was what had dreamed of even as a small child. Yet, one guy, one charming, kind, intriguing new recruit took all of his logic and reason and threw it out the window.

Kurt peeked once more at the curly-haired, hazel-eyed guard. "Blaine, what have you done to me?"


	6. Chapter 6

**Author's Note: **

**Hello there! **

**I'm finally back. Yes I was gone for a **_**very**_ **long time. I don't even have an excuse, I'm just exceptionally good at procrastinating. **

**Anyways, enjoy! **

**Disclaimer: I own nothing **

Chapter Six

Blaine ducked as a wooden staff whooshed over his head. Raising a staff of his own, Blaine swung at his opponent who countered his attack and promptly knocked him to the ground. He lay flat on his back and sighed up at the sky, his staff discarded next to him.

Blaine had been in the training yard all morning and as time slipped into mid-day the sun only shone brighter. The heat combined with physical exertion and mental exhaustion did nothing to help Blaine's withering stamina.

"Why is it," a voice called out from behind him, "that whenever I come to check on you, I always find you lying in the dirt?"

Blaine twisted around to find his brother extending a hand to him. He huffed and let Cooper pull him to his feet. "I guess serving food and fetching ingredients doesn't exactly translate to combat skills," Blaine sighed, rubbing his aching shoulder. "How's Nick doing?"

"He's getting his ass kicked, same as you."

"Well at least I have a friend to share in my misery," Blaine sighed, rolling his sore shoulders.

"Oh come on! You're doing fine," Cooper laughed with a slap to Blaine's arm. "Well other than the fact that you've ruined this shirt." Cooper tugged on the tattered material. "You might as well just give it to me. I'll ask one of the maids to wash it for you. Or maybe I'll just get you a new one, you've really done a number on this one"

"Yeah, yeah," Blaine waved a careless hand and slipped the shirt over his head, then tossed it to his brother. He let out a sigh of relief when a gentle breeze touched his bare skin.

Blaine looked up and paused. The prince stood on a balcony overlooking the yard, and he had just made eye contact with him. Blaine was relieved that his cheeks were already flushed from his workout because it masked the blush creeping up his neck. He smiled and sent a tiny wave to Kurt who reciprocated then disappeared through a pair of glass doors.

A mixture of disappointment and relief settled in Blaine's stomach at Kurt's departure. Relief because he didn't want him around to watch as he got knocked down over and over again, but disappointed because seeing Kurt made him… happy.

Blaine snapped back to reality when Cooper thrust his forgotten staff into his hands. "Well," Cooper said in a voice that was a little too cheery for Blaine's liking, "better get back to it."He strode back in the direction he came from and threw a glance over his shoulder. "And, Puckerman, don't you ease up on him now. We gotta whip him into shape."

The soldier smiled. "Wouldn't dream of it."

* * *

After Blaine finished sparring with Noah, otherwise known as Puck, he met up with Nick for lunch and they took turns complaining about their bruises.

"You're lucky you're short," Nick teased, "it means you don't have to duck down as far to dodge a blow. I got whacked in the jaw." He pointed to an angry purple bruise forming on the side of his face to prove his point.

The duo entered the meal hall, a large, long chamber that had tables running wall to wall where guards, maids, and other palace workers ate. Blaine inhaled deeply through his nose, catching a whiff of beef stew and was reminded of how hungry he felt.

Blaine laughed as he gave his friend a little shove. "Maybe that'll teach you to stop making short jokes all the time."

"Now where's the fun in that?"

Rolling his eyes, Blaine spotted his brother across the lunch hall. He was in a heated conversation with a general Blaine had met earlier. Cooper ran a hand through his thick brown hair and exchanged a few more words with the other man before spinning on his heel and marching out the door.

"Hey, Nick," Blaine said, "Can I catch up with you later? I think I need to go talk to Cooper."

Nick followed Blaine's line of sight and sighed dramatically in response. "I cannot believe you would leave me to socialize by myself! Alright, fine. Go be a good brother or whatever."

Blaine shook his head and smiled. "You're the best, Nick." With that he scurried away to find Cooper.

* * *

Blaine swung the meal hall doors open and rushed into the pearly-white corridor. He caught a glimpse of his brother just as he was rounding a corner. "Cooper!" Blaine called out as he took hold of Cooper's elbow to stop him.

Cooper turned to face him. "Blaine, what are you doing? I thought you'd be eating lunch with Nick."

"I was. Or I was about to, but I saw you talking with General Sylvester. You looked pretty angry. Is everything okay?"

Cooper looked at the wall before meeting Blaine's gaze with a cheesy smile plastered to his face. "Oh that," He said with a little shake of his head. " It was nothing, really. If you hadn't noticed, Sylvester is a bit of a hothead so any interaction with her can quickly go south."

"Coop," Blaine had taken Cooper by the shoulders now and was looking at him with an intense stare, "I'm your brother. I know that's not it."

Cooper sucked in a breath and let it out slowly. "You know me too well," He said with a humorless laugh. "And you're right, there is something wrong. But I can't tell you. Not yet. I'm sorry." He walked away without another word.

* * *

After his troubling conversation with Cooper, Blaine didn't feel like going back to the meal hall. Instead he decided to head to his room.

Blaine had so many thoughts swirling around in his brain. What _had _gotten Cooper so upset? Why couldn't he tell him? Did this have anything to do with the rebel attacks, or was this something personal? Would he-

The sound of footsteps clacking against the marble floor pulled Blaine from his daze and, taking in his surroundings, he came to realize that he had wandered into a part of the palace that was unfamiliar to him. The footsteps grew closer and Blaine froze in place when he saw who they belonged to.

Prince Kurt came into view. His flawless porcelain skin and silky chestnut hair looked no less perfect than the night they first met. He looked so gorgeous Blaine felt his breath catch in his throat. "Ah! Prince Kurt-Your Majesty!" Blaine offered a frantic little bow and when he looked up he saw that the prince had an endearing smile spread across his face.

"Are you going to nervously rant every time you see me?"

"Well I wouldn't really call that a rant-er… I mean, no. Sorry."

The two stood looking at one another for a moment longer before either spoke. Blaine thought that Kurt felt awkward in the silence and opened his mouth with the intention of making the situation more comfortable but the prince beat him to it.

"Listen," Kurt said, "I have some matters to attend to so..."

"Oh. Yes. Of course." Blaine felt dejected at the too-short interaction but did his best to hide it. "I'll let you get back to it then." He turned to leave, hoping that he'd eventually find his way back to the guards quarters.

"Wait, Blaine." Blaine stopped and Kurt took two decisive strides towards him. Kurt checked over his shoulder then leaned towards the other boy until Blaine could feel his breath on his ear. "Meet me in the gardens tonight."


End file.
